scrungusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jira'uldo
Jira'uldo, better known by his street name, Jira'uldo the Rainbow Fuckworm, is a wealthy and notorious galactic arms dealer. Jira'uldo, though ashamed to make such an acquaintance, considers Scrungus a semi-decent friend, and is one of Uncle Miguel's closer friends. Despite his apparent alliance with them, Jira'uldo is also responsible for supplying various villains such as the Manky Collective on a regular basis. A friendly if shady connoisseur, Jira'uldo and Miguel's past goes far further than either of the two let on, and the Rainbow Fuckworm is renowned throughout the galaxy as a friendly and approachable salesman, despite the nature of his products being anything but. History Little is known about Jira'uldo's early life, other than that he was born in a normal household and his upbringing was typical and mundane. As Jira'uldo matured to the legal age for scruffleworms to begin spacefaring piloting, the young scruffleworm came into contact with a member of a notorious gang, who offered him a place in the gang if he helped out with an assassination plot against a personal enemy of said gang. Jira'uldo agreed despite the minimal payment, and successfully joined the gang. Jira'uldo noted in journals he kept back then that they seemed "...like nice people. Nice but retarded people." Eventually, as Jira'uldo performed more tasks for the gang, he rose higher and higher through the ranks. Once he was high enough, the scruffleworm assassinated the higher-ups and took over the gang. Adopting the name of "The Rainbow Fuckworm", under the pretense that "scruffleworm" was too adorable, Jira'uldo saw fit to eliminate the rest of the gang members to secure their assets for himself. Eventually, Jira'uldo entered the business of galactic arms dealing, and quickly sold off the remnants of what used to be his gang's assets and resources to plant the foundation for his business. Acquiring and selling many weapons of interest, the Rainbow Fuckworm quickly gained a foothold in the galactic arms market. During this ascension to notoriety, Jira'uldo came into contact with Uncle Miguel for unknown reasons. The two struck up a close friendship, and regularly helped each other in various schemes and tasks in their respective underground markets. Sometime after the Scrungus Emergence Event of 0 BSEE, Scrungus and Jira'uldo soon struck up an acquaintance, though the two don't talk much and Jira'uldo is secretly ashamed of his association with the Autistic Deity. Sometime after the Manky Collective was formulated and began it's rampage throughout known space, the Manky Warlords contacted Jira'uldo directly, requesting the finest quality weapons in his shares. The hefty payment offered by the Collective for his regular services was too good to pass up, and Jira'uldo quickly built up a fortune supplying the Collective with new arms, ammo, and other weaponry. Appearance Jira'uldo's appearance is that of a decrepit and old, but otherwise typical, scruffleworm. His orange head possesses a notably disproportionate and large nose, with a friendly, if large and unnerving, smile. His body consists of a long, tumorous length, of a shape reminiscent of a worm or caterpillar's bulbous body, which commonly fades throughout all colors on the visible spectrum. Jira'uldo has eight rudimentary legs, and commonly wears pink slippers. Personality Jira'uldo is well-known through underground circles for his approachable, friendly, and welcoming persona. However, though this is mostly genuine, this positive personality also serves to masquerade and distort the Fuckworm's scheming and intelligent side. Indeed, Jira'uldo has shown to be a cunning adversary, able to take over and effectively destroy a gang from the inside out for the sole purpose of profit, and is able to keep the favor of such irritable and ill-tempered customers such as the Manky Collective. Despite this, Jira'uldo is still loyal to those he considers friends, and for example has never stopped actively assisting Uncle Miguel since the two met sometime before the Scrungus Emergence Event of 0 BSEE. Relationships * Uncle Miguel - Jira'uldo considers Miguel one of his closest friends, and is one of the main suppliers of info, advice, and occasionally supplies, receiving the same from Miguel in turn. The two have known each other for a long time, and both are extremely loyal to each other. * Scrungus - Jira'uldo personally (and correctly) believes Scrungus is an abomination, though still considers him something of a distant acquaintance. This doesn't stop Jira'uldo's uncomfotable attitude toward the Autistic Deity, nor his constant selling of arms to the Manky Collective. * Manky Warlords - Jira'uldo sees the Manky Warlords, and by extension the entire Manky Collective, as his best and most profitable customers. Category:Characters